


I Love You!

by HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet



Series: Yandere Simulator Shorts [2]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Some fluff from my Wattpad account story, this is from my wattpad story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet/pseuds/HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet
Summary: Osano feels worthless and Hanako just wants his crush to be with him.(I'm sh*t at summaries so, sorry)





	I Love You!

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to read more things like this check out my wattpad account @Superweirdochan

Hanako's POV:

I was skipping happily to school when I heard soft sobs coming from the back of the school. When I went there to go see who was crying I was shocked to see it was Osano.

"...Osano-Kun?..."I asked him walking to his curled up figure. His head immediately snapped up and looked at me tears still streaming down his face.

"Go on laugh at me. I probably look even more pathetic than usual so go on," he spat at me his head dropping back to his knees.

"Why would I laugh at you Osano-Kun? And you're not pathetic! You are an amazing friend,a really good chef and super nice! Who told you that you were pathetic?" I demanded crouching next to him and placing a hand on his arm.

"Everyone did," he whimpered sniffling "everyone says that I'm a pathetic loser and that I don't deserve to live. And they're right!" He yelled beginning to sob.

"No! That's not true!" I shrieked at him wrapping my arms around him and pulling him into a hug.

"W-what are you doing B-Baka!" He screamed at me realising my face was right in front of his,my arms were wrapped around his shoulders and I was straddling him.

"Something I should have done the moment I realised I loved you," I whispered into his ear.

"W-wait...WHAT-"I cut him off by pressing my lips softly to his. 

After a few moments of Osano-Kun not responding I realised what I had done and pulled back.

"I-I'm so so so sorry Osano-Kun!!" I stumbled over myself getting off his lap and sprinting to class.

3rd POV:

As Hanako ran through the school halls to the boys bathroom Osano remained on the floor at the back of the school softly touching his lips his cheeks reddening as he remembered Hanako's soft lips pressed against his.

Timeskip 

3rd POV:

After school ended Hanako was in such a rush to get home he slammed his locker open and was about to slam it closed when a pink envelope fell out. 

Hanako then forgot why he was rushing out of school and picked the envelop up. 

Dear Hanako,  
You are the one reason I keep going in life and the only person who matters to me. Your smiles and compliments are the reason I like cooking. Your cute giggles are the reason I'm still sane. Your comforting hugs are the reason why I'm always in trouble so much. And you are the only reason I haven't tried to leave this world. 

Please meet me at the cherry blossom tree after school.

 

Hanako was shocked and confused. He didn't understand how he could be the main reason someone stayed alive for but it made butterflies erupt in his stomach nonetheless.

He then raced to the cherry blossom tree eager to find out who wrote him the letter.

Hanako's POV

"Osano-Kun?.." I turned to face me taking a deep breath before wrapping his arms around me.

"I like you go out with me!" He yelled burying his face into my neck.

"W...what?..." I was...actually laughing on the inside.

"Was that...you're confession?.." I then burst out laughing because of how cute he was. I think he took my laughter the wrong way and his eyes started watering.

"P-please don't cry! I wasn't laughing at you I just found your confession really cute! And I will go out with you!" I explained wrapping my arms around his waist burying my face into his chest.

"O-oh...sorry for overreacting," he said smiling sheepishly.

"It's ok," I said smiling at him.

"Osano-Kun," I whispered tugging at the collar of his shirt trying to get him to lower himself.

"Yes?" He asked leaning down.

"I love you!" I yelled jumping into his arms and kissing him all over his face leaving him a blushing mess.


End file.
